Us Three
by QueenoftheWilderwest
Summary: On the Isle of Berk, polygamous relationships are pretty much unheard of. But hey, when you've saved your entire town from dragons and taught everyone how to train them, it changes what you see as normal. A story about two girls and their dragon training boyfriend.


The sky was alive with dragons. Different colours stretching across the sky, their wings spread out, flapping up and down, sending ripples of wind across the land. It was cacophonous; they roared as they soared through the air, their mouths wide open, flame spurting out of their huge jaws.

It would be terrifying if it was not so amazing.

It was the year 2013. The dragons had been around for near ten years; creeping out of the woodwork and up and out of the sea, bringing themselves out of legends and myths and forcing themselves into reality. It took a while for them to be accepted, something that may have been helped by a certain young, dark haired boy and the dragon he owned; a charcoal coloured Night Fury.

The Dragon Festival was held annually and it was always a visual spectacle. It was one of the few times that the Isle of Berk burst out of its shell and became known as more than just a tiny small town on island in the middle of nowhere. People from the mainland flocked in droves to see the dragon shows; they stayed in hotels and bed and breakfasts, and the ferries were always full of people.

For the people of Berk; standard daily procedure during the month of the Dragon Festival had begun. Stalls had been opened, selling all sorts of different handcrafted models and carefully made food. Teenagers in the dragon academy had been preparing their tricks and their stunts, ready to show off to huge crowds. Storeowners were opening up their shops early and closing them late. A huge affair had been made of it, as always.

Far across the fields, in their own little patch of grass away from the crowds, Astrid and Cami were lying on the floor, staring up at the display in the sky. They hands were linked, their fingers intertwined and they were as close as they could possibly be, Cami's head resting on Astrid's shoulder. Their blonde hair was splayed out everywhere, Astrid's in a neat braid and Cami's in a mess of tangles. They were not really paying attention to the dragon display. Both of them were part of the dragon academy and had seen the routines ten times over. The pair were supposed to be up in the air themselves soon, but for the moment they were lost in their own little world, playing some silly game about people they found attractive.

"Natalie Dormer."

Cami gave a light laugh, turning her face into Astrid's shoulder and smiling. "Everyone's into Natalie Dormer."

Astrid matched her smile. "You pick someone then. Who are you into?"

"Scarlett Johansson," she said, without even stopping to think about it.

The other girl rolled her eyes. "Everyone's into her too."

"What about someone in real life?" Cami said.

Astrid grinned, poking Cami in the stomach. "You, of course."

Cami pulled herself away from Astrid, muttering "You sap," but unable to suppress the smile spreading across her face.

"What about you?" Astrid asked. "And you're not allowed to say me."

Cami reached out her free hand and scratched the back of her head. "I had a real thing for Heather when I was younger."

Astrid laughed. "You weren't the only one. Everyone liked her. I think it was the eyeliner."

"_You _didn't like her."

"I didn't know her," Astrid said, giving a small shrug.

The two settled into silence for a bit, both of them relaxing back at into the grass, closing their eyes and enjoying the feel of the sun's heat beating down upon them. Astrid was the one who broke the silence with a small giggle. Cami shifted up and raised an eyebrow at her, giving her a quizzical look.

"We're forgetting Hiccup," she said, by way of an explanation.

Cami's eyes brightened with understanding. "Ah, Hiccup," she said, giving a small snort. "What a dork."

Astrid smiled. "What a dork," she said in agreement.

The so called 'dork' was flying right up above them now, his Night Fury high in the sky, spinning around and around.

"Everyone loves him too, y'know, now that he's the 'pride of Berk'," Astrid commented, squinting up at the sky, a hand covering her eyes to block out the sun.

"Still a dork."

The pair of them were giggling now and Astrid had slung an arm around Cami, who was leaning into the other girl, her head resting by her neck, muffling the sounds of her laughter. When it subsided, Cami leaned up towards Astrid and pressed a kiss against her lips, reaching up a hand and cupping her face. They kissed for quite a while, and were so lost in each other that they did not hear Hiccup and his dragon, Toothless landing beside them.

"Hey, where's the love for Hiccup?"

The pair broke apart, looking up at him with matching grins.

"There's no love for you, Hiccup," Astrid said.

"Yeah, we only want you for your Night Fury," Cami said.

Hiccup gave his signature pouty 'Astrid-and-Cami-are-being-mean-to-me' face, and the two girls laughed, simultaneously reaching up and pulling on his hands so that he lost his footing and fell down with a yelp. The two girls laughed even more.

Astrid pulled an arm around Hiccup and sat up to kiss him on the cheek. "You know we're joking, right, Hiccup?" she said.

Hiccup gave a small smile, a tinge of pink spreading across his cheeks. "Yeah, yeah, I know."

"I wasn't joking!"

Cami had got up and now had her arms around Toothless, a mischievous grin on her face as she looked back towards the other two. "I really do only want you for your Night Fury."

Hiccup stuck his bottom lip out childishly and pretended to act offended, but he knew that she was kidding. "Get over here, Cami," he said, reaching out his arm.

The girl grinned, before diving head first towards the other two, landing on top of them, causing them all to fall back onto the ground, all of them laughing. Cami gave Hiccup a small kiss on the lips, before lying back on the floor and letting her giggles slowly subside.

"C'mon, you guys," Hiccup mumbled after a while. "You need to be in the air in a few minutes."

* * *

The first time that Astrid had told Hiccup that she loved him was after she hit him. The first time Cami had told Hiccup that she loved him was before she hit him. Hiccup had got used to that; Astrid and Cami were two sides of the same coin.

Nobody could remember the first time the girls had told each other that they loved each other. They did not really have to. The two had been inseparable for years; doing everything together, but it wasn't until they met Hiccup that their relationship had turned romantic.

They never really made a big deal of the relationship between the three of them, even if it wasn't something as heard of as most other relationships. Mostly they kept it quiet, save for a few close friends, for fear of ridicule. But for them, it was the most natural thing in the world. They all loved each other fiercely, and as far as they were concerned, that was all they needed.

* * *

"Up, Stormfly!" Astrid cried, holding her dragon close and flattening herself down on the dragon's back.

When it came to dragons, the three were incredibly competitive. Although both the girls knew that they would probably never reach Hiccup's expertise at training and flying dragons – for Hiccup had been the one to introduce the idea of dragon training – it did not stop either of them trying. The two would try more and more ambitious manoeuvres, ready for their moment to outshine Hiccup.

Cami was right behind Astrid, soaring up into the air on her own dragon, a shimmering mood dragon that was currently a shining gold. She spun around and around in quick succession, clinging on hard to her dragon's neck. The wind whipped through her hair, her blonde tangles flapping around her head. She gave a loud whooping sound, flying higher and higher. Her dragon was letting out a mighty roar along with her, its snout high up in the air.

Hiccup wasn't going to let them have all the fun. He shot up into the air, Toothless' wings folding up and he moved as fast as he could, the dragon zooming as high as he could, he spiralled up right into the clouds. Toothless shot out plasma blasts into the air, filling the sky with blue light, the crowd below cheering.

Cami glared up at Hiccup, watching him once again beat them hands down in the dragon department. Determined not to let him have all the glory, she angled her dragon downwards, and nosedived, shooting right down towards the ground. She kept going and going until her dragon's snout was almost scraping the floor, then at the last possible second, pulled her dragon up and zoomed straight through the crowd. They all parted like the red sea as she zoomed through them, the crowd looking on with wide open, astonished eyes. Cami pulled her dragon up, elated by the even louder cheering, because finally, her cheering is louder than Hiccup's and she threw her arms into the air, whooping loudly.

A gust of wind comes at just the wrong time. In a split second, Cami lost her balance. Her face went from elation to fear in a space of couple of seconds. All at once, her grip on the dragon slipped and she was thrown from the dragon, toppling down towards the crowd.

Astrid saw it happening and screamed up at Hiccup, who looked down at the scene in horror, watching Cami about to fall splat onto the hard ground.

* * *

It happened by accident. None of them had ever thought that they would end up with the relationship that they did. But when Astrid thought back on it, she thought to herself that weirder things had happened. They had all grown up in world that had told them that dragons were a thing of legends and stories, for goodness sake.

It had happened at a sleepover. The three had all had slightly too much to drink, and the barriers that stay up during sobriety had lowered, and their tongues were looser, more likely to spill secrets and confessions. They were all lying together, staring up at the ceiling and giggling at nothing in particular.

"So," Astrid said through her giggles. "If there was anyone on this earth that you could be with, who would it be?"

"Anyone?" Cami asked. "Anyone at all?"

"Anyone."

Cami grinned, her tongue swiping across her lips as she thought about what she would say. "What if it's someone in this room," she said, alcohol related courage bubbling up in her.

"It's obviously you," Hiccup said, giving Astrid a poke. "You two are practically married."

"What?!" Astrid said, a blush spreading across her cheeks, before she tried to protest. "Nah… Maybe it's you."

"Nah… Cami doesn't even like boys," Hiccup said, shrugging, something of a pang in his heart.

Cami grinned, the alcohol having removed the rest of her inhibitions as she moved over and kissed Hiccup on the cheek. "I never said that. Just because I've only ever dated girls doesn't mean I don't like boys. Bisexual, remember?"

Astrid's eyes widened. "So it was Hiccup you were talking about?"

Cami gave a shrug, lifted herself onto her elbows and looking at the other two. "Maybe it was. Maybe it was both of you." She settled back onto the floor, looking back up onto the ceiling.

The other two were processing her words through a drunken haze.

"So you like both of us…?" Astrid's was staring right at Cami, her words halted.

Cami looked right up into Astrid's eyes, her mouth dry as she began to regret everything she had just said. "I… er…"

But she's cut off when Astrid leaned forward and kissed her. It took a while for Cami to realize what is happening, but when she did she reached up and twisted her hands in Astrid's hair. When they broke apart, Hiccup was watching them both expectantly, and Cami moved forward towards him and kisses him too, and then Astrid did the same. And then after that the three were facing each other and laughing, holding on to each other.

The next morning after they woke up, all of them sporting headaches, they looked at each other and grinned. None of them regretted what had happened the night before. It had just felt right.

* * *

"CAMI!" Hiccup yelled, angling Toothless downwards and diving after her.

The gust of wind had been strong, and Cami's dragon had been cast way, way off course. Hiccup could see it happened. There was no way that her dragon was going to be able to save her. Cami was going to hit the floor.

Hiccup dived down with Toothless, Astrid following straight behind, Stormfly and Toothless next to each other and zooming straight down after Cami. She was falling fast, so close to the ground. Hiccup willed Toothless to move faster, pressing down on his tail fin to get him to fly more quickly. At the last possible second before Cami is going to splatter onto the floor, Toothless' claws grab Cami's left hand and Stormfly's grab her right. They rise back up into the sky, pulling Cami with her.

Ever the adrenaline junkie, Cami whooped and cheered the moment that she was out of danger. Astrid and Hiccup shared a look and rolled their eyes, smiling down at their crazy but thankfully alive girlfriend.

After landing, and assuring the crowd and the supervisors that Cami was alive and well, they headed to their private patch of grass, surrounded by shady trees. Their dragons immediately begin to play, while the three of them lean up against a huge tree, Cami sitting in the middle between the other two.

"Cami, you are going to be the death of me," Hiccup grumbled. "Of all of us."

Cami giggled, a grin spreading across her face. "It's fun to take a risk."

Astrid gave a frown, her eyes darkening. "You almost died."

"Only almost."

"It's not funny, Cami." Hiccup's voice was dark. "We thought-"

He didn't have to finish his sentence, because Cami had been watching them both. "You were worried?"

Astrid rolled her eyes. "You're hopeless, Cami."

Hiccup added to Astrid's words. "Of course we were worried."

Cami did not have much to say to that, and sighed, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear and resting back against a tree. Astrid and Hiccup moved closer to her, their arms curling around her shoulders and her waist. There was a long silence. They watched quietly as the dragon display ended and the sun slowly went down.

Hiccup was the one to break the silence, as he began to laugh. The other two stared at him, with raised eyebrows.

"Look at us," he said.

They turned around and looked at each other. Cami was covered in scratches and cuts everywhere where the two dragons had dug their talons into her skin when they had pulled her up and saved her from falling. All of them had messy hair – almost as bad as Cami's usually was. They had been flying so quickly and so urgently that there was no way for Astrid's braid to stay in its place, and it had cascaded down her waist. All three of them were breathing heavily, still trying to get themselves back to normal after the scare that they had. The two girls began to realize what Hiccup was laughing at, and then the two of them were laughing with him, holding themselves and leaning across each other.

"Look at us," Hiccup repeated. "Us three are walking disasters."


End file.
